professor_laytonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunt Begins
You must gonna explorer what the Golden Apple means and investigate the strange tower in the middle of the town to get more clues. Walktrough Manor Foyer If you talk to Matthew he suggests you to talk to Ingrid for more clues, for she used to be Flora's nurse. Unfortunately, Dahlia interrupts the conversation before Matthew can give you more and more information. Head back then to the Manor Road. Manor Road Ingris is verry pleased to tell you anything about the Baron's Love for his daughter and wife, she tells you also that Lady Violet was buried in the garden. Layton decided to visit Violet's grave to see that the body hold any clues. Before the puruing this course of action make a short trip to the General Store. General Store There's a hint coin hidden at the shelf behind the corner. Manor Border Matthew paces on the other side of the river, if you talk to him, he'll be happy to assist your visit of Lady Violet's grave, The grave is beautifull known by Matthew's vigilance. He don't have any important clues but Matthew tells you about the late Baron's journal wich hase prove to be verry helpfull in this case. To check the late Baron's journal head then to the manor up the stairs to Lady Dahlia's room. Dahlia's Room There are some books on the desk of Lady Dahlia, tap on them and Professor Layton will find the Baron's journal, The late baron Reinhold talks about "it" that Flora dislikes. He also sayd that he's left everything in the care of Bruno and that he's left the location of a sexret place with an old friend. The next thing to you hear will become clear: you must gonna find the Late baron's old friend. Then make your way outside. Reinhold Manor Ingrid is conveniently standing just outside the manor, if you are taling to her about the Baron's old friend, she then suggests you to talk to Zappone. Before visiting the Fork in the Road, you must still gonna find puzzles around the town, head then to the Plaza to the Town Hall. Town Hall Talk then to Rodney and hill give you puzzle 64, after you solved the puzzle head then outside then south to the Drawbridge. Drawbridge There's only a hint coin hidden at the path in front of the Laytonmobile, then head over the Park Road Park Road If you talk to Pauly she will give you puzzle 76, Adrea hase then also a puzzle for you if you talk to her she will give you puzzle 77, after you solved the puzzle Adrea will give you a Houseplant (give it to Layton), then next what you must gonna do head to the Reastaurant. Restaurant It is known that Flick and Crouton hase a bunch of puzzles for you, If you talk twice to Crouton he come's with puzzle 78 and puzzle 79, after solving the puzzle you wil get a Flower Bouquet (Give it to Layton) and another painting scrap. If you talk to Flick he hase four puzzles, he come's first with puzzle 80 after solving the puzzle he will give you a stuffed chair (Give it to Layton). Talk to Flick for the second time and he got puzzle 81 for you, after solving the puzzle he will give you a pianting scrap. Flick hase then the tirth puzzle for you, he comes with puzzle 82, after you solved the puzzle you can get a Hat Rack (Give it to Layton), talk to Flick for the last time and he will show you puzzle 83, after solving the puzzle he will give you painting scrap. Once you've acquired all your bounty, head outside and then north to the Park Gate. Park Gate There's an hidden coin there in the middle of the left wall, find it and then go back to the Plaza to the Clock Tower. Clock Tower Tap on the Cat and Mouse and the Luke wanna try to fool Layton and then comes puzzle 65, then talk twice to Lucy and she will come with puzzle 66 and puzzle 67 then head north to the Fork in the Road. Fork in the Road If you talk to Zappone he got no any information for you but a Journal Entry appears called "A Total Disappointment" head then right. Northern Path If you talk to Gerard it seems to be that he's a little bit tired to talk, but if you talk to him for the second time he will give you puzzle 68, then look on the ground next to Gerard and you will see a sparkling object, tap on it to read a journal entry by a mysterious person who made some sort of models for the Late Baron Reinhold. Stop in at Prosciutto's before heading on. Prosciutto's If you talk to Prosciutto he hase a puzzle for you, he opens puzzle 69 and after you solved the puzzle he will give you a world map (Give it to Luke) then head outside and then go north to the Northern Hill. Northern Hill Take then a Hint Coin that is hidden in a Brick Patch on the Leftmost Roof then go left to the Market. Market If you are in the Market Giuseppe will come to you and hand over a vase bicause he thinks that it is of you, but the vase doesn't belongs to yo so you must gonna hand it back, but Giuseppe don't know who gave him that vase and he hase then a verry great puzzle for you, he come's with puzzle 70 after solving the puzzle talk to Giuseppe again and he has a second puzzle for you he opens puzzle 71, after you solved the puzzle he will give you a flower vase (Give it to Layton). If you see next to Giuseppe feet there's a verry suspicious paper there, if you tap on it, and article appeared about Inspector Chelmey. The article where saying that Chelmey loves sweets but his display back at the manor suggests otherwise, Layton decides to investigate the case more further and Inspector will come to his list of mystery's. After looking at the newspaper Archibald then arrives at the market. If you talk to him there is a great suprise, he is the old friend of the Late Baron Reinhold, he is verry happy to take you to his house to search for anything. Archibald's Tap on the upstairs bookcase to get the hidden puzzle 108, then tap on the old desk of Baron Reinhold. Desk Now on the desk of the Late Baron Reinhold, tap then on the right drawer, in the drawer there is a piece of paper with an X on it. It can be a clue, Layton takes the paper and Chapter 5 hase comes to an end. You will get anew Journal entry "Chelmey in the Papers" and "The Baron's Note" both appear. Archibald gets a call from Beatrice and calls for your assisitence, You will help her after a trip to the Market. Market If you talk to Agnes she hase a puzzle for you, she will opens puzzle 74 and if you talk to her again she will give you puzzle 75, after solving that puzzle, she will give you a globe (Give it to Luke). Then now go to the Inn. Inn If you talk to Beatrice you noticed that she's verry upset, it seems that her other tenant not onlt left his room in smokey and dirty, but also skipped out on his bill! She doen't know the name of the mysterious person but tells her that it hase been a man with a verry sharp mustache and a trench coat. Beatrice ask you to find the mysterious man and she can get her money. This is the end of Chapter 5. Category:Fictional Places Category:Games Category:Professor Layton Index